


Bad Blood

by The_ShadowWolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dismemberment, F/F, Raven hovers on special braces she made so she doesn't have to walk, They all have code names, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Commander's partner betrays her and leaves her for dead she gathers an army to take her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from the music video (Bad Blood by Taylor Swift for those of you who don't know) and I'm just going to run with it. I'm still writing my other story. Don't worry. This ones just for funsies.
> 
> As always:
> 
> Kudos if you like it.  
> Comment if you do or don't.
> 
> Enjoy.

The night was young as the two agents stood outside of the five story design building. They had been told the package inside was sensitive and the U.S. Government would pay a hefty fortune to get it back. 

"Are you sure you cut the power to the alarm?" The agent to the left asked, her dark hair was in braids and her green eyes were wreathed in black war paint that trailed in three lines down her cheekbones. She wore black combat boots, black cargo pants and a black fitted shirt under a dark leather jacket.

"Of course I did, Alexandria. I have been at this longer than you." The older woman next to her said. She was taller with dark hair and even darker eyes. Her hair was cut short, barely making it past her ears, and it was slicked back for this mission. She was a stark contrast to the younger woman beside her, she was wearing almost the exact same thing except all in white. Her leather jacket had light fur lining the hood, and her war paint were light blue streaks going from her forehead to her chin.

"Ok, medical team is on standby a minute away." The younger girl rested her hand on the sword attached to her left hip, as she thought about the medical team.

The girl she had been crushing on since the academy was apart of the medical team. She had to suppress a smile when she remembered how the girl cornered her in the locker room right before the mission and asked her out.

She shook her head to clear it, she did not need any distractions right now. The package was on the very top floor of the building three stories up imbedded in a wall inside the Manager's office. They had previously agreed to use a decoder to open the door, it was lighter and quieter than a blowtorch.

Before they moved into the building the younger agent turned to her partner, "Do not call me Alexandria. We are to use code names. That is why we have them, Azgeda."

"As you wish, Commander." The older agent moved into the building followed silently by her partner.

They moved easily through the first and second floors not encountering any enemies. As they walked out of the stairwell and onto the third floor on high alert they were surprised to find it just as empty as the rest of the building.

"I do not like this." The Commander whispered quietly. She felt uneasy. Even if the package wasn't here there would be security guards at the very least. Tonight, however, there was no one.

"Let's just get this done." Azgeda replied as she lead the way to the manager's office tucked in the back corner of the building.

They passed cubicle after cubicle that stood waist high, the Commander's uneasiness growing with every step. Once inside the office Azgeda moved to the back wall where a picture of a sailboat hung while The Commander stood at the door, watching for any intruders. This is too easy, she thought to herself. Way too easy.

"A sailboat, really? Could they make this any easier?" Azgeda said while lifting the painting to reveal a small, black card reader imbedded into the wall, two white small squares underneath the card reader. Azgeda reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device no longer than her hand, a wide cord coming out of the top and leading to a small black card. "Decoder, courtesy of Zero G." Azgeda said slotting the card into the card reader. The small white squares below the reader blinked twice letting out a low sound. The older agent tapped a few buttons on the device and the lights blinked twice again, this time green in affirmation. "Gotcha." A small panel on the wall pushed back and slid to the side revealing a black briefcase in the wall.

"Grab it and let's go." The Commander said, still staring out of the office at the cubicles.

"You got it Commander." Azgeda reached into the wall and grabbed the briefcase, pulling out and holding it at her side. A loud alarm sounded as soon as the briefcase was at her side and the panel slid back into place as red alarm lights flashed on the ceiling.

"I thought you said you cut power to the alarms." The Commander said, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of the alarms. Her hand tightened over her sword and she swore under her breath.

"They must've had a back up system."

"You think." The younger agent spit out. "I thought you were the experienced one?"

"I can't know everything." The older agent shrugged. "Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out."

The Commander unsheathed her sword as 10 men came pouring out of the two elevators on either side of the room, surrounding the two agents. The men had various weapons ranging from knives to shock guns. Most of the independent spy agencies had stopped using real guns, they were loud and attracted attention. If your bullet went through a target you'd have to go find it and dig it out of a wall or tree or wherever it ended up at. Shock guns, however, were perfect, they were silent and shot out tiny pellets that imbedded themselves in the enemies skin and clothes and sent an electrical charge through their body downing them instantly.

The Commander hated shock guns. They were worse than a taser.

The Commander and Azgeda stood back to back as the men stood in a loose circle around them, not attacking, just waiting.

The ding of the elevator had the two agents turning their head toward the left elevator. A man in black and gray cameos and a black combat shirt walked out of the elevator, he had a smirk on his lips as he took in the sight of the agents before him.

"Grounders. What a pleasure it is to meet the both of you. I hear you're the agency's best and brightest. Commander and Azgeda, right?" He asked pointing to each woman in turn.

"Who are you? How do you know us?" The Commander snarled, sword still up and still in a defensive crouch.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Carl Emerson, I work for Mt. Weather. As for how I know you… well, let's just say I have my sources." He said, jovial. "Now though, I have a proposal. Why don't yo hand over the briefcase and we'll let you live."

"Not a chance." The Commander spit. Azgeda glanced over at the Commander out of the side of her eye.

"Oh well, your loss. Kill them and bring me the case unscratched." Emerson said, stepping back into the elevator and pushing the button to the first floor, "It was nice to have met you." He said before the door closed.

The Commander eyed the group, they all looked formidable but she could see the nerves getting the better of a few. It would seem her reputation did proceed her. Only one of them had a shock gun and The Commander decided he would be the one to go first.

As soon as the door closed the Mountain Men attacked. Azgeda and the Commander moved together, the Commander forward to the man holding a shock gun, dodging the pellets as she went. Azgeda moved to hitting anyone that got in the way with the suitcase, hard enough to knock them out. The Commander swung her sword down on the hand that held the shock gun, the sword easily going through the man's wrist. As blood spurted from his now severed wrist, him screaming bloody murder, the Commander twirled her sword and took out two more of the men. The fight lasted no more than five minutes, the floor was covered in blood and bodies,!various parts of each body laying a few feet away from their owners.

The Commander walked over to the big bay windows that looked out onto the Main Street below, seeing if any more Mountain Men were outside waiting for them. The coast looked clear with only the small car they had driven up in parked at the curb directly below them.

"There are no more outside, but there may be some on the bottom floor of the building." The Commander said to Azgeda, still looking out of the window. "I think we should knock out this window and climb down, there's a scaffold on that window, we could jump into it, then drop to the side walk. It's only about a ten foot drop." She was eyeing the scaffold hooked to the second floor window two windows to the left of where she stood.

"I agree, out the window is the best way to go." Azgeda replied, looking down at her phone, reading the message that popped up.

 **Shadow Walker** : Medical team down.

Azgeda smiled as The Commander replied "Great" and turned around mouth open to say more. Azgeda took a step toward the younger agent and sent a surprise kick straight to the girls stomach. The Commander flew back into the window which shattered from the force of the body hitting it.

The Commander felt time slow down as she went out of the shattered window. She could see every glass piece as it went flying with her, she could see Azgeda's smirk as she watched her former partner plummet to the ground three stories below. The last thought she had before she felt her back meet the car on the street below as she fell into it was that she was going to kill the traitorous bitch if it was the last thing she did in life.

Then she saw nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It smelled like rotten sewer, sex and piss as the Medical team stood in an alley around the corner from the target building and awaited word on whether they were needed or not. There were four of them in total, excessive as only two agents were on the mission; Azgeda and The Commander.

There was the Medical Team Leader Nova, who had been with the agency for over 10 years, he'd been on every major job since taking over as the head of field medic five years ago.

There was Nurse Joy who named herself after a Pokemon character. She was the back up medic for the mission. She had picked the short straw back at base, everyone knew how much she hated field operations.

The other two agents on the medical team really had no business being there. Well at least Shadow Walker didn't, the others weren't sure why he was there as he had never had any medical training at all, nor had he shown any interest in it. He was one of the lesser known agents, he was never in a mission by himself and the missions themselves were mostly just surveillance. Yet, here he was, apart of the medical team. He stood deeper in the alley away from the others with his hood up.

The last agent had at least a little experience with the medical field. Her mother, The Chancellor, was head of Medical back at the Ark. Skai Heda was a name that was whispered around The Ark in good and bad tones. She was one of the best agents The Grounders had, along with Azgeda and The Commander. Her reason for being on the mission was obvious, it was no secret that her and The Commander had a thing for each other. So she had convinced the Director to place her on the medical team, which, honestly, wasn't hard, the Skai Heda was more than a little persuasive when it came to the things she wanted.

Skai Heda stood at the mouth of the alley, Shadow Walker ten paces away and Nurse Joy and Nova between them, talking with each other in low tones. She looked over at Shadow Walker, "Hey, Shadow. How did you end up on the medical team?" Nurse Joy and Nova stopped talking and turned to look at Shadow Walker, both also wondering how he ended up with them.

He didn't say anything, just shrugged, and continued leaning on the wall like he had no care in the world.

"I mean you don't have any medical experience or anything. Right?" He didn't acknowledge her in any way and continued staring at the wall. "Well ok, then. Nice talking to you."

Nova and Nurse Joy resumed talking to one another and Skai Heda turned around and dropped back into silence. Her thoughts turned back to The Commander and her beautiful green eyes. Just before the mission, while The Commander and Skai Heda were in the locker room, Skai Heda asked her out on a date. She allowed the small smile that graced The Commander's lips to run through her mind for a moment. She loved that smile and the way I made her green eyes light up.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a soft buzzing sound that echoed in the confines of the alley.

Shadow Walker stood up straight and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 **Azgeda** : Take out the Medical Team

He smiled, finally he was tired of being in the presence of these imbeciles. He pocketed his phone and moved forward slowly to the two medics. He pulled out a knife and quickly slashed both of their throats. Their falling bodies alerted Skai Heda, who turned around and quickly took in the bodies on the floor and the bloody knife in his hand. He surged forward and sliced toward her neck.

Skai Heda jerked back and the blade passed by harmlessly. Shadow Walker pulled back and circled around her, she did the same, dropping into a defensive crouch. He sent a punch to her face with his knife hand, she caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. As he cried out, she hit his hand forcing the knife from his grasp. He threw the elbow of his other arm back into her face. She felt and heard her nose break on impact and she reflexively let go of his arm to hold her nose. He spun around, punched her in the face then grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the wall. With her down on one knee, he sent out a kick that she blocked with the forearm of her right arm, then sent a hard punch straight to his groin with her left. Stumbling back and grabbing himself, his face bunched up in pain, he went down on both knees. Skai Heda stood up and hit him with a right cross knocking him out.

She walked out of the alley and into the middle of the deserted street, tapping the comm in her ear. "Commander come in. Commander do you copy." She cursed when she didn't get a reply, they were operating on radio silence while inside the building. She tried to raise headquarters instead, "Command come in."

As soon as she hailed Command she felt two tiny impacts hit her back and spun around. Shadow Walker was standing at the mouth of the alley, grinning at her with bloody teeth and a shock gun pointed in her direction.

Fucking shock guns, she thought to herself.

She froze as blue electrical currents rippled around her body, then she dropped, twitching as she watched Shadow Walker walk toward her slowly. He took out his phone and typed out a message before pulling out a knife from his boot and stalking closer. As he got closer and closer, Skai Heda twitched less and less, until he was standing directly above her.

"Sorry, Skai Heda, but it's time to die." He said, twirling the knife in his hand and crouching down to eye level.

"Yeah, it was nice knowin ya." Skai Heda smirked at his confused expression, before she moved. She grabbed the knife she kept sheathed at her hip and plunged it through his chest.

His mouth dropped open and his brows came together in confusion. "But… I was… supposed to kill… _you_?"

"Those are terrible last words, Shadow. Do you want to try again? Oh too late." She snarked as his eyes dimmed and he fell forward onto the street. "Thank you, Zero G." She mumbled to herself, standing up and dusting off her jacket. Zero G had made a special jacket for her that counteracted shock guns, nullifying the actual charge but not the light show. Also, "Thank you acting classes. I don't know where I'd be without them. Dead, I'd be dead." Her acting skills had saved her life more than once.

She crouched down beside Shadow Walker's body and riffled through his pockets looking for his phone. He'd been texting someone and she wanted to know who she was going to have to kill. Finding his phone she easily unlocked it ("Seriously, what self respecting spy doesn't have a password.") and opened his last text.

 **Azgeda** : Take out the Medical Team.

 **Shadow Walker** : Medical Team down.

"Azgeda? Oh no." She stood up and sprinted to the building Azgeda and The Commander had infiltrated. She made it to the corner in time to see The Commander fly out of the third floor window and land on the car they drove up in, the hood caving in to form a metallic embrace around her body. "No." She whispered and started forward, but stopped when she saw Azgeda standing at the broken window, briefcase in hand and a smirk on her lips as she looked down at The Commander's body.

Turning around swiftly, Skai Heda ran back to the alley they were waiting in tapping her ear to establish a link to the Ark. "Command do you read me?"

"We read you Skai Heda, report." Tech Support's voice came over the line and Skai Heda heaved a released sigh of relief.

"Command we've been betrayed." She paused once she reached the alley, she moved over to the bodies of Nova and Nurse Joy. Beside them was a big, red emergency pack, she picked it up and jogged back to The Commander's position, she couldn't run fast because the pack was too heavy.

"Say again Skai Heda. It sounded like you said..."

"Azgeda had Shadow Walker try and take out the Medical Team." She paused and swallowed, "Nova and Nurse Joy are dead. Azgeda threw The Commander out of the third floor window. She landed on the car. I have the emergency pack but I need another team out here right away to extract her. And a clean up for the bodies."

There was a pause as Skai Heda made it back to The Commander. She reached over and checked for a pulse. Finding a weak pulse Skai Heda stepped back and started unpacking the emergency pack. "Are you still with me Command?"

"I… um… yes Clar- Skai Heda." Tech Support took a breath. "I'm sending Sky Girl and President to your location to secure the site. I'll have teams dispatched for clean up and Bear will come with a team to get The Commander. I'll inform the Director of the betr- betrayal."

"Roger that Command. Oh and Tech Support… I know you and Shadow- Miller… were close. I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"Me too." Tech Support whispered and signed off.

Skai Heda pulled out what looked like a toy helicopter from the emergency pack. It wasn't a toy but a fully automated medical helicopter made by (yup you guessed it) Zero G. The helicopter was used to get bodies of agents that were too far or too dangerous to get by hand. She turned on the helicopter and released it above The Commander's body, it scanned the entire car then moved up a few feet in the air. Four wires shot out of the bottom of the helicopter. One wire wrapped around both of Tye Commander's legs, one around her waist, one around her shoulders and one around her head. It gently lifted her off of the roof of the car and lowered her to the ground. Detaching the wires the helicopter set itself down and turned itself off.

Skai Heda moved to crouch next to The Commander's head. Taking the Commanders hand she started to stroke her hair. The Commander's face had multiple cuts from the glass and swelling from the fall. Both of her arms looked broken and maybe a leg. Skai Heda lifted her shirt… bruising and swelling on her torso indicated broken ribs and she was definitely bleeding internally.

"You're going to be ok. Do you hear me Lexa. You're going to be ok." Skai Heda pressed a kiss to her forehead, as three cars pulled up behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Talk to me peeps.


End file.
